Baby Bella
by sammie-chew
Summary: Rose found bella in a car accidet. her parents died and baby bella was all alone. rose raised her as her daughter but will bella be jaspers mate? book is better then it sound i swear!
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie's POV

Emmett and I were out hunting when we heard a loud BANG.

I ran towards the sound to find a car flipped over, with a human male on the hood, and a woman in the passengers seat. I saw that they were both dead. Then, I heard the sound of a baby crying. I raced towards the car.

There was a baby girl in the back seat. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and she was very tiny. She didn't seem hurt, but I just had to help her.

I grabbed her out of the car, and ran back towards the house, cradling her to my chest. She seemed to quiet down.

"Carlisle." I said as I reached the house.

"What is it?" he asked when he can outside.

Emmett was right beside me now. "I found this baby when we were out hunting. Her parents are dead but she survived. I need you to check to see if she's alright."

"Alright. Give her to me."

I reluctantly gave her to him.

"I found out from the accident that that was the Swan's. So this must be Bella Swan." Emmett spoke up.

Bella fit the baby perfectly. We walked into the house, and saw that Carlisle was coming down with Bella.

"She's perfectly fine, and she seems about 9 months old."

"Carlisle can Emmett and I keep her? I really want to! I can take care of her!" I pleaded with Carlisle. She was the cutest baby ever, and I really wanted a daughter.

"Of course Rosalie. Why would I ever take this privilege away from you?"

"Oh thank you Carlisle!" I jumped forward and snatched Bella out of his hands.

"We are going shopping for Bella! Come on Emmett!" I ran towards the car and sat in the passenger seat, holding Bella to me. She was so small, and now I understood what it's like to have a child.

Emmett climbed into the drivers seat.

"Where to?" he asked with a goofy grin at Bella. She giggled and the sound was like music to my ears.

"The mall. We have to shop for Bella." I hope Alice isn't to mad that I went shopping without her.

At the mall, I bought Bella everything from clothes, to toys. We arrived home around seven, and everyone was already there.

I stepped inside, and Alice was right in front of me.

"How could you not call me to go shopping?" Alice asked sadly. Then, she looked at the baby in my arms. "Aww isn't she cute!" Alice squealed. Bella looked at her, then reached for her.

Alice took her from my arms before I could object.

"Edward look at the baby Rose brought home! She's just adorable!" Alice called.

Edward appeared at the top of the stairs. "Now isn't she cute, love." He said.

Alice started jumping up and down, and Bella started crying. I snatched her from Alice's arms, and started rocking her back and forth. She calmed down, and snuggled into me.

"Emmett could you set up all of Bella's things in our room?" I called out to him.

"Sure thing!" Emmett raced up the stairs with everything he needed.

I sat on the couch with Bella on my lap. She started playing with my hair, and giggling. I smiled down at her, and didn't notice when Jasper came in.

"Why is there a human here!" he hissed.

"I found her and I couldn't leave her to die! She is going to be my daughter now!" I hissed back at him.

Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose. I knew he could handle it, but he wasn't to confident in himself.

The baby looked up from playing with my hair to Jasper. She giggled, and reached towards him. Jasper looked at the baby in shock. He wasn't used to humans showing him any type of affection.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked him.

He slowly reached for her, and picked her up. She reached her tiny hands up, and pulled on Jasper's long honey blonde hair. She giggled, and started playing with his hair. He smiled down at her, and didn't take his eyes off her. She slowly fell asleep and Jasper handed her back to me.

I brought her upstairs, and into my room. Emmett had set up everything, and I placed Bella in her crib.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie POV

I brought Bella downstairs. Esme took her from my arms, and began feeding her. When Bella was almost done, Jasper came in. He looked at Bella fondly, and Bella gave a tiny baby burp.

We all laughed, and Jasper shocked us all by asking, "Can I hold her?" he was looking at me.

"Sure." I said, but watching him closely.

Esme held out her arms, handing him the baby. He took her, and cradled Bella to his chest. Even though he was hard and cold, Bella snuggled closely to his chest. He looked at her as love filled his eyes, and he hesitantly leaned down. I stiffened, but let out a sigh of relief when he just kissed her forehead.

Alice came bounding down the stairs, Edward close behind.

"Rosalie, why do you get to keep Bella? I want to keep her." Alice said pouting. That stopped working on me a while ago.

"Instead of a big fight why don't we let Bella decide." I said.

"That will work." She called down the family and we all stood in a circle, as Jasper put Bella in the middle of the counter.

"Okay Bella!" Bella turned her attention towards Alice. "Who do you want as your mommy?"

Bella turned her head, looking around the circle. She finally stopped and pointed at me. I smiled warmly at her. She smiled back, and I noticed that she had a full mouth of pearly white teeth.

"Now who do you want as your daddy?" Alice asked.

Bella looked right beside me, and pointed towards Emmett, who gave her a funny grin. She giggled, and the sound was so cute and innocent.

"Now who are you Grandparents?"

She pointed towards Esme and Carlisle, and they smiled at her.

"Who is your sister?"

She pointed towards Alice. She smiled with delight.

"And who are your brothers?"

She pointed toward Edward, but not Jasper. I noticed how his face fell.

"Then who is Jasper to you?"

She seemed to be struggling for a moment. Then managed to pronounce, "Mine."

I gasped in shock, she is about 11 months old and she already understood everything we said, and had managed to say her first word.

Bella seemed to be struggling again. "Mommy." She said, holding out her arms.

I looked at her in awe, and then I picked her up. She snuggled right into me, and it seemed as if her tiny body was made for my arms.

This little baby was special. We would all protect her because she had us all wrapped around her little fingers.

ONE MONTH LATER

Emmett was trying to teach Bella how to walk. Carlisle was at work, Esme went food shopping, Jasper was in his room, Alice and Edward are one vacation, and Emmett and I are here.

Bella stood up on her legs, and took one small step forward. She giggled with delight and said, "Look Emmie! I did it!" she was learning at an extremely fast pace, and I was proud of that. Carlisle was trying to figure out why, but no one seemed bothered by this.

Bella was trying to walk again, but couldn't. She got aggravated, and reached towards me. I was about to go and scoop her up.

"No Rose, stay where you are. Let her walk to you." Emmett warned me.

Bella got even more aggravated, and stood up again. She walked towards me with stunning grace, and stopped at my feet. I heard a gasp come from the door. I looked up to find Esme there with bags in her hand and a shocked look on her face. I picked Bella up, and hugged her close.

"I've never seen a baby walk like that, or even learn to walk that fast!" she exclaimed.

"Well she's special." Emmett said.

"I'm special!" Bella said clapping her hands.

"Speaking of special your daddy and I got you a trampoline." I said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Come on. I'll show you." Emmett said.

He grabbed her from my arms, and made her walk out the door. She didn't seem to struggle with that anymore.

I followed them outside in time to see Bella climbing on the trampoline.

BELLA'S POV

Mommy and Daddy had got me this trampoline. I climbed onto it, and noticed how it bounced. I started jumping around and noticed how it made me go higher and higher. I giggled and saw Mommy and Daddy's faces smiling at me. Grandma came out, and started watching me too. She soon started chatting with Mommy and Daddy, so they didn't notice when I got to close to the edge and fell off.

I screamed, and tears were running down my face. Jasper came running out to see what was wrong. When he saw me on the ground, he ran towards me.

"It's okay Bella. Shh you'll be fine." He soothed me.

He picked me up, and held me close. I immediately calmed down.

"Never let your child on the that thing again!" Jasper hissed at them.

12 YEARS LATER.

BELLA'S POV

I'm 13 now and I'm moving from Alaska to Forks Washington. On my 10th birthday I had asked my family why they never ate, or why they never aged. They decided to tell me. That was the day I figured out that they were vampires. They decided to let me live on my own for awhile, and they sent me to Forks. Most people would think that was cruel, but truth is, I asked for it. I had a feeling this is what I needed to do.

I had already said goodbye to my family, but little did they know, that I worked for a special agency.

FLASHBACK

_I was out in the woods by myself. I heard a whisper of voices and decided to follow it. I came across two men, dressed in all black. They heard me coming and turned towards me._

"_So you finally come." Said the man with blonde hair. "Let me explain. My name is Agent J, and you are a being that has no name. You have extraordinary powers, and we would like to make you part of our agency."_

_I knew he was telling the truth. I knew I was different and I had experienced what he was talking about. I accepted. Everyday in secret I would meet with them in private, and I would train. They decided to relocate me to Forks, where I would meet other agents._

END OF FLASHBACK.

I was currently unpacking everything in my 4 story house with my mind. Yes, I could move things with my mind; it was one of my many powers. Everything was set up within the hour, and I thanked God that Alice couldn't see any of my futures.

I looked at the clock. It was 9:00 PM. I guess I should go to bed because I have school tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY.

The agency had given me a driver's license so I could get around. It was legal because the country needed us. I drove to school in my Viper, and parked next to another black viper (mine was silver). I got out and saw 5 other people standing by the car. They all came over, and stood in front of me.

"Hi I'm Delaney. You must be Bella." This girl came up and hugged me. She had brown hair down to her shoulders, with brown eyes, pale skin, and was about 5ft.

"I'm William." He gave me a hug too. He had short, dirty blonde hair, was kind of tan, had brown/gold eyes, and was as tall as Delaney but still growing.

"I'm Amanda!" a blonde, pale skinned, 5ft 2, girl came over and hugged me.

"I'm Hunter." Said a red/brown haired boy (As long as Justin Bieber's), he was pale, tall, and had freckles all over his face.

"And I'm Ryan." He said. He had pale skin, brown hair also like Justin Bieber's, brown eyes, and was tall.

All together, like all agents, we all looked extremely beautiful without even trying.

We walked into school. We walked into the form of an arrow. With me at the tip, William to my left, Delaney to my right, then Amanda behind William, hunter behind Delaney, then Ryan at the end.

Anyone with skill could tell that they where all in a formation to protect me.

From that day on, I slowly forgot the Cullen's, as these people became my new family. And I became Samantha Perez, apart of my new family.

3 YEARS LATER.

I'm 16 now. It was about 4 in the afternoon when I heard a knock at my front door. I opened it to find a random guy standing there. Then, he attacked.

I kicked him off me, and through the door. I bolted out the door to see about 150 men pouring out of the forest. I closed my eyes for a moment, and imagined two ninja swords forming in my hand. I opened my eyes, and sure enough they were there. 3 guys came at me, and I sliced each of them across the throat. I hated killing, but I knew who sent these guys. These were the people we were protecting America from.

I knew I needed help, and called, "Chick-dee" this was the call we used when one of us needed help.

Delaney, Hunter, and William came out.

"Where are Amanda and Ryan!" I yelled to them.

"They are-grunt- coming back today!" Delaney called to me.

I caught a knife, and threw it back at the attacker, hitting them in the head. I took down 4 more guys. I suddenly heard two screams, and saw Delaney and Hunter get cut across the stomach. Under the pressure of the moment, they forgot to put up their shields and we couldn't use any of our good powers. I focused my healing powers on them, and I saw their blood slowly go back into their bodies, even though we couldn't die it's not smart to bleed a lot.

William and I moved at a vampire speed (even though we weren't) and stood in front of Hunter and Delaney, fighting off any guys trying to hurt them.

"We can't fight them off by ourselves!" William said to me.

"I know!" then I got an idea. It couldn't be good, but it was worth a shot. I took down 5 guys. "Calling all Agents in the area." I said into my watch.

I was fighting for my friend's lives and my life now. I was cutting, and kicking, but I couldn't use my powers because if any escaped, they would know what I was capable of.

I saw a blonde guy running towards us. He was about 6ft 2 along with the rest of my friends. He soon appeared in front of William, and he and me had poisoned knives and swords on him.

"I'm Vincent."

"I'm Sam." I said while slashing a guy across the throat.

Vincent had surprising skill, and speed. We soon were finished, and I was feeling very weak. I saw Delaney and Hunter start getting up, and I sighed in relief.

That's when I collapsed. I had used too much power.

I felt strong arms wrap around me, and I felt a jolt of electricity go through me. I opened my eyes feeling much better, and stood up.

"Thank you Vincent. What brings you here?" I asked him.

"I was re-sighed to this sector." He said.

"So you're the new agent. Well, welcome." I said.

"Thank you." He said giving me a smile.

"Team! Go to your house and get some sleep. Don't want to tire out our bodies. I expect you ALL to be at the school track field at 6 AM. For training." I said.

"Yes Sam!" they all said back while laughing. I never took control of them, this was all a joke. But we did meet at 6 AM because we don't need much sleep, but we train to stay in shape.

I ran back to my house, and quickly went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I slammed my hand down on the snooze button. I got up, and took a quick shower. When I was done I looked in the mirror. I had electric blue eyes, black hair down to my shoulders, pale skin, and perfect features. This was the best human façade I could put on, as well as the rest of my friends.

I dressed in black skinny jeans, black stiletto boots, black tank, and a black leather jacket. I didn't look Goth or anything; I looked hot, as people thought of me.

I walked down the stairs, and ate a plate of bacon and eggs. I looked at the clock; it was 5:55 AM. It was time to leave. I jumped on my black Harley motorcycle. I rode to school at 120 MPH. I got to school at exactly 6 AM.

I snapped my fingers, and was immediately changed into yellow shorts, blue tank, and white sneakers. I looked down at the field to see my team, including Vincent, there.

"Hey Team!" I called down to them.

There was a chorus of "Hey Sam", "'Sup commando!" and "Hey!"

I hugged Amanda, and Ryan quickly then got to work.

"We are running as a warm up! Get running and I'll be right back." I said turning on my heel towards the school. As soon as I opened the door I smelled 15 vampires.

_Guys, there are vampires here!_ I thought messaged them. We had the ability to communicate like that. _Keep running, I'll check it out._

I walked quietly threw the halls, following the scent. Following the scents, I smelled 5 faintly familiar ones. I wound up in the parking lot. I was right, there were fifteen vampires.

_There are 15 vampires, put up your min blocking shield's I sense that one can read our minds. _

I knew they hadn't heard me because I made absolutely no sound at all. I noticed that 11 vampires had gold eyes. Good they hunted animals. The last 4 had red eyes. Shit! We were going to have a problem here!

"Team! Fall back!" I whispered to them. Immediately I sensed my team running towards me.

"All right, we are going to just pretend that we just here for running. I know we look a lot like them, the only difference is eyes, and we look a lot prettier. "Change your eye color to mine, electric blue." They did as I told them.

We ran back to the back of the school. "Now we are going to run in a single file line around the school." I said.

With that, we started running, and soon came to the edge of the parking lot. We were being quiet, and careful. I noticed that the ground put me in the middle, and anyone would see that they were protecting me.

The group was running faster than regular humans, and when we got to the parking lot, all the vampire's heads snapped up to see us.

_I can't read their minds! _Thought the bronze haired vampire. I smiled smugly and he looked at me.

_I can't get their future! _Thought a pixie like girl from the same clan.

_I can't even get a read on their emotions Edward! _Thought a honey blonde.

_Is that Bellsie? _Thought a huge guy. I knew him!

_She reminds me of Bella._ Thought a stunning blonde.

I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Vincent to crash into me.

"Sam?" he said.

"I know them. I know that I know them!" I whispered to my team. I forgot to thought message them, and the clan of five all looked at me.

"We have a problem. FALL OUT!" I panicked, and that wasn't like me. My shield fell, and I couldn't control it. My team was around my in an instant, forming a circle around me.

"No! I said leave. NOW. And that's an order." I never did this, and the knew to obey me. I was whispering, and one by one they left. I could sense them in the woods behind me. I couldn't risk to let my secret out. I turned on my heel when I saw the huge vampire step towards me. I ran at human speed towards the woods.

I could here my team. They were being reckless, and I could hear them loud and clear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop!" I said.

They all turned, and whipped around.

"What happened back there?" asked Amanda in a worried tone. I knew her well enough to know that she was just worried about me.

"I don't know. I remember them from somewhere though. Wait, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 6:31." Said Hunter.

"Back to training, we will be fine. Let's go, and silently this time. Change your eye color to your old regular human color." Mine turned back to a chocolate brown.

I took the lead in front, much to my friends protests. I led them back to the parking lot where all the clans were talking among themselves. They all gasped when we came into view. We had confidence radiating off ourselves, and we held our heads high. I had my shields back up, and I was going to keep them up.

My friends and I had all changed back into our original clothes, and we were walking to our cars, or in my case motorcycles.

"Do you really think it's safe to ride that while they are here." William whispered in my ear.

"No, that's why I'm doing this." I hit a button on my keys, and my motorcycle turned into a black Lamborghini.

"Wow." Vincent whistled. "Are we leaving?" he asked in a normal turn.

"No, we are staying." I said.

I motioned for them to follow, and the formed a relaxed V shape around me, just like my first day here.

I passed by the clan of five, and suddenly stopped.

_Wait here._ I thought messaged them.

They all nodded. I walked up the vampires.

"Hi. I'm B-Samantha." I said. I almost slipped. I don't know why I was about to say Bella.

"I'm Alice, and this is my boyfriend Edward." Said the short pixie like girl, and she pointed to the mind reader.

I let down my shield for an instant. _Mind reader huh? Cool. Why do I feel like I remember you?_ Then I put my shield back up.

_What the hell?_ Edward thought, stumbling back.

"I'm Emmett, and this is my girlfriend Rosalie." Said the big guy as he gestured to the blonde girl.

I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I stepped forward and gave them a hug.

_Is that really you Bellsie? _Emmett thought.

_She's just like Bella, but she has a different name. _Thought Rosalie.

"I'm Jasper." Said a honey blonde.

All of a sudden my emotional shield fell. I looked at him and was dazzled. I felt love radiating off of me, and I was struggling to put my shield back up.

_Bella? That can't be her. But she seems so familiar._ Thought Jasper.

_Get me out of here! _I screamed mentally at my friends. I felt memories coming on.

Vincent stepped forward, and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go Sam. It's time to go to school." He had electric blue eyes, and I felt my eyes change back to blue too.

I let him lead me past the other vampires, as memories were ripping through my head.

_Emmett and me playing on a trampoline, the same one in my backyard now. _

_Me falling off and Jasper coming to my rescue, and me calming down immediately. _

_Jasper was telling Rosalie that I was not aloud on it again._

_My first day of school, and how I was overjoyed._

_I was meeting the agents, and becoming leader of the agency._

"She remembers." I heard Edward say to the others.

Oh shoot! My shield!

I quickly put it back up, and I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. The last thing I heard was Vincent snarl at the person. The last thing I saw was my friend's hands glowing with power as they formed a circle around me, and snarled at me attacker.

I woke up in my car, with my head in someone's lap. I sat up quickly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jasper came up to you, and used his power to make you faint or something." Ryan said.

"Why?" I asked astonished.

"He wanted to talk to you later, but he didn't know what powers we possessed."

"So when he started seeing you're hands glowing he backed off." I finished.

"Ya, pretty much." Said Amanda.

"The principal, A.K.A in on our secret, said we could have the whole day off to train." Said Hunter.

"Good." I replied. "But that still doesn't explain why he did what he did."

"He felt your distress. I guess he wanted to do something." Vincent spoke up.

"I did my best to try and erase their memories of our powers, but it will always be buried deep in there." Said Delaney.

"Okay, well to the Gym, because we all know that it's empty right now." William said. I shot him a grateful look.

We all climbed out of my car, and went into the Gym. We all snapped our fingers and blue mats appeared in front of us.

"Okay, Delaney vs. William. Hunter vs. Ryan. Amanda and Vincent vs. me." We all went to different mats and I whistled, signaling for us to begin.

Amanda and Vincent were in front, and behind me. I started blocking kicks, and punches. Then, I heard the voices.

"_Who are they?" asked a sweet honey voice._

"_Those are the Samantha Perez, Vincent Milton, Amanda Colwell, Delaney Paterson, Hunter Perez, Ryan Paterson, and William Carter, but the Perez's and Carter's are brother and sister." Said Jessica._

"_What are they doing in there?" asked that voice again._

"_They are training everyday. No one knows why. They always walked together, and are in every class together. It's like something's going on with them."_

I lost my concentration and Vincent landed a kick on my back. I snapped out of it, and landed a punch to his face, and he fell to the ground.

I whipped around to face Amanda, and kicked her in the stomach, and she flew back a couple feet.

I saw that all the others had finished their matches.

"I think we need more of a challenge." I said sniggering.

"Ya, Delaney is getting boring." Said a laughing William.

"Fine. Tournament time. The winner's of each match face each other. William vs. Hunter. Then, I'll vs. Hunter. If I win I will vs. Hunter, Vincent, and Amanda."

I heard an audience coming in and I noticed the red eyed vampires coming in. The main one that out was a curly brown haired vampire. He was gorgeous, and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We came here to watch." Said a tiny blonde haired girl vampire.

"You aren't scared are you?" taunted the brown haired vampire.

"No." I said.

"Oh! I'm Jane." Said the blonde tiny girl. "This is Felix and Heidi."

"And I'm Alec." Said the brown haired vampire.

"Well, sit down then." I said. They did as they were told.

_Go!_ I thought messaged William and Hunter.

They started at each other, and soon William had Hunter pinned.

"Fine. Hunter lets see what you got." I taunted him.

I stepped onto the mat. He sprang at me, but I easily deflected him. He was up on his feet, and was throwing blindly fast punches at me. I was catching them easily, and them I shocked him a tiny bit, and pinned him.

"Alright. Vincent and Amanda come on the mat too!" I said. I didn't know what my chances of winning were, but I was sure I was going to be fine.

Hunter was behind me, Vincent in front, and Amanda to my right. I did a back hand spring, and my legs landed around Hunter's shoulders. Then, I twisted my body, and Hunter was flipped onto the ground in a matter of milliseconds.

Vincent cam from behind me, and pinned my arms behind my back. Amanda came aiming punches at me. I threw my weight onto Vincent, and kicked Amanda in the stomach. Vincent fell down, and I heard William's voice in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ha! You beat them in like 5 seconds! My turn. _I smirked when I heard William say that.

_You're one smart ass! And I'm going to kick your smart ass too! _I noticed how the red-eyed vampires were looking at us curiously.

"Would any of you like to face the winner?" I asked, turning to them.

I saw Jane smile, and nod. Also Felix nodded. They had an aura or confidence around them. They thought they were going to win. They had no idea that we ran the whole mythical creatures world!

_I'm so going to win! Watch your back!_ William said to me. He sprang at me when my back was turned, and all while watching the Volturi, I grabbed William's back of the head, and flipped him completely over my body. He landed with a loud THUD, and I smirked at him.

_Damn you! I will win this!_ I smirked at William who was now getting up.

I sprang at him, but he was ready, and he flipped me about 10 feet away from him. I looked towards the door, and saw the other clan of vampires watching us.

_Careful, we want to come across as normal humans. _I warned all of them.

By this time the whole group was going against me, and I was worried about what would happen when they saw what we could do.

I didn't trust any of the vampires, seeing as I knew none of them. My memories were now gone, trapped in the back of my mind.

RING! The bell signaled for lunch.

"Lets go guys. We have to eat." I grabbed my purse, and ignored all of the stares that I got from the other students.

We got in lunch, and eat got pizza and soda. We sat at our usual table, and I noticed how all three clans sat in a row. The Cullen's were glaring at the unknown clan, and they were glaring right back.

"Hello! Is Sam in there?" Hunter waved his hand in my face while laughing.

"Sorry, I was busy observing my surroundings." I said.

"OR were you secretly observing me?" Vincent said laughing.

"You wish, lover boy." I said cracking up.

"So as I was saying, I think we should ditch the rest of the day." Delaney said.

"No we eat go to our next period class, then I'll meet you guys in the parking lot." I told them.

"Why?" they all asked.

I laughed, "We all have projects due remember?"

I heard grumbles come from my table. I was smirking at all of them.

"Finish up, bell's about to ring." Amanda spoke up.

Soon enough the bell rang and we went our separate ways. This was the one class we didn't have together. I sighed.

I walked into class, greeting the teacher, and sat at my desk. I smelt the vampires coming closer, but from the looks of their minds, I could tell they still thought we were humans.

"Stupid." I mumbled under my breath, just as 3 vampires walked into the room.

I remembered Alec Volturi, Jasper Cullen, and then there was a jet- black haired guy. The new kid took a seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Quinn." He said.

I looked up in shock. "Hi, I'm Sam."

I noticed Jasper took the seat next to me, and Alec behind me. Shit! I was cornered.

_Three vampires in class with me. How about you guys?_

_None here. _Said Delaney.

_Same with me. _Said Amanda.

_I have the Edwardo guy in my class. _Thought Hunter.

_I have the pixie girl in here. She is really weird. _Of course William would think that.

_Hey Sam! _Vincent said as he walked into the room.

_What the hell? What are you doing here? _

_I have every class with you now! _He shot me a smile. All the girls glared at me.

_Fine take the seat in front of me. _I grumbled.

_Thanks Sammie!_

_I hate you._

_No you love me._

_You wish!_

I could hear my friends laughing.

Vincent took the seat in front of me just ask class started.

"Alright class! This will be a group assignment! Get in groups of five or four, and pick an assignment. Today we will be working on mythology."

_I think this teacher is crazy. But we are totally going to get an A!___

_You are such a child._

_Maybe. . . _

"Okay! Get paired up!" the teacher yelled.

Vincent immediately turned to me. "Partner?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure Vinny." I smirked.

"You know I hate that!"

"Oh well!"

I turned to Jasper, feeling the need to include him, and I saw that a bunch of girls were around him. I could see the annoyance on his face, and decided to save him.

"Hey Jasper." I said to him.

He turned to me, while the girls glared at me. "Want to work with me, and Vincent?" I raised an eyebrow and waited for his answer.

"Sure." He said relieved when all the girls left him. I then turned to Quinn.

"Want to work with us too?"

"Yay sure." He said, and then glared at Jasper.

_OH! These vampires are going to fight each other! Can I watch?_

_Shut up before I kicked you into next week._

_You're mean._

_Well you're a child._

_At least I'm not an old woman._

_That's it!_

"Hey Alec!" I called to him, while walking over to his desk, and sitting on it. "Want to work with me?" I didn't wait for an answer; instead I just grabbed his hand and pulled him to our group.

"_Slut! She's working with all boys, and the best good looking too!" _I heard all the girls think this.

"Hey teacher!" Vincent called. "Can we have six people in our group?"

"Whatever." He said.

_You're welcome. _

Another vampire walked into the room then. She was Rosalie.

"Hey Rosalie! Do you want to work with us?" I called out to her.

She seemed stunned at first, and then she beamed at me.

_Why can't we be in a group with all humans? We don't know if we can trust these vamps._

_Let's have a little fun with them then._

Once Rosalie had sat down, I turned to Alec.

"Hey! Why are your eyes red?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"They are contacts." He mumbled.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Well then, I like them." I purred.

I pulled away and I saw his eyes turn black.

ROSALIE POV

I was walking into class late, and I heard Bella, I mean Sam, call out to me. I beamed when she wanted me to join her group. I had phoned Carlisle earlier, and he said not to tell her about her previous life.

There was something different about her and her friends. They didn't seem human, not vampire, or werewolf, but they seemed different. SHE was different.

I remember that when she had left, there was something off. Something that not even Alice could pinpoint.

Her eyes had changed, and her hair had too. She had defiantly changed a lot, and I knew that she knew that we were vampires. I missed her a lot. Class ended, and I heard her whisper to the Vincent guy that they, and her team? were going to ditch.

How were they going to ditch? They couldn't even drive! I followed them, careful to stay out of sight. I couldn't see any cars; they were just walking into the woods.

I saw a blonde and brown haired boys pushing each other, and Sam smacked them in back of the heads. Just like I did to Emmett.

SAM"S POV

We were walking into the woods, seeing as this was the beginning of a new year (OCTORBER) and we didn't want anyone to see that we could drive, let alone the cars we drive.

"Dude, you know you want her!" Ryan taunted Vincent.

"Shut up, she can hear you!" Vincent said pushing him.

"Stop it!" I said laughing, as I hit both of them in back of the head.

"Hey!" they said together.

"You were the ones who asked for it." I said, skipping a head of them, and catching up to the rest of the girls.

"Okay guys! Tomorrow we are going to show our cars off!" I said to them.

"Yes! Finally I've been wanting to ride my baby to school!" yelled Delaney.

"You want to ride me to school baby?" William said to Delaney. They were currently going out.

"Get a room!" Hunter yelled at them.

Hunter and Amanda were going out too. Ryan was going out wit Vanessa, but she didn't work for my team, so she was currently in California.

"Go home everyone. Get some sleep, and stuff." I said, looking at my friends as if they were family.

"Alright."

We each ran to our street. Yes, we shared one street; it was called Awesome Ave. he state gave it to us.

We each had a mansion, and we all personalized it.

"I'm going hunting!" yelled Hunter.

"Sheesh! Stop yelling dude!" William said.

We hunted animals, and drank their blood. We didn't need to, but I made us stronger. We weren't half vampires though.

I was at my house, and I ran right back into the woods again. I smelled a mountain lion close by. Good, they rarely ever showed up here, and they were my favorite.

I crouched down, and followed the sent. The mountain lion was in the middle of a clearing, basking in the sun. I was about to spring, when a flash of white got to it first. I saw it was Jasper, and when he was finished, he seemed to sense me. He looked right where I was, and I ran back to my house. I didn't even need the blood so I was fine.

I was in my backyard, and I got on my trampoline. I haven't been on it in awhile. I let myself go for once, and started jumping around on it.

JASPER'S POV

I was hunting, when I heard someone take a breath behind me. Before I had time to see the face clearly, it was gone.

I chased it down, and followed the scent before it disappeared. I came to the edge of the forest, and there was a river before me. The water was clear, and it acted like a mirror.

I looked up and saw, SAM, jumping on a trampoline. She was doing flips, and twirls, but she always landed in the center.

I climbed a tree, and watched her for an hour. When it started getting dark, she started laughing with joy. I could feel it emanating from her. I noticed how she was getting closer to the edge. This made me worry. Then, she did a back flip of it, and landed on her feet.

I noticed another figure coming towards her, from the house next to her.

"Chick-dee!" he said with a smile.

"Hey Vince." She replied.

SAM'S POV

Right when I jumped off the trampoline, Vincent came over. We greeted each other, and chatted.

"Holy shit! It's 10 at night! Vincent you need to leave!" I all but pushed him out of my house.

"Okay see you tomorrow Sam!" he called, disappearing into his house.

I walked up the stairs slowly, and took a long shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles. I threw on sweatpants and a shirt. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Damn you evil beeping noise! Wait, that's my alarm clock!

I picked it up, and threw it across the room, where it smashed into a million pieces.

"Shit!" I mumbled.

_Morning to you too sunshine._ Said Ryan.

_Haha! Stop listening to me going insane Jackass!_ I replied.

I wore a black strapless dress that went down mid thigh, black stiletto boots, and a black leather jacket. Did I mention that the dress had white designs on it? I grabbed my keys, and put on my black sunglasses.

_Are you ready yet? _Hunter whined in my head.

_Amanda control your dam boyfriend-laugh- and I'm leaving now._

I hoped onto my Harley motorcycle, and rode to the end of the street, and met my waiting friends.

"Okay! We are totally racing to school!" yelled Amanda.

They were all in their cars, and I was on my motorcycle. Vincent pulled up then, also on a motorcycle.

_Race. _I messaged him. He merely nodded.

"GO!" I yelled.

I took off on my motorcycle. I knew I would win because my bike went 500 MPH. I kind of rigged it.

I pushed my bike to 200 MPH, and watched as my friends sped up. My bike was now nearing 245 MPH. I smiled as I pulled into the school parking lot first. I saw all of our parking spaces, and screeched to a stop in my parking space.

I laughed, and got off as I saw my friends behind me.

"Alright! You each owe me $100!" this was our usual bet. $100 was nothing to us, we got money whenever we wanted, but we still bet.

"_Wow, they aren't even legal to drive, and here they are!"_

"_I love their cars."_

"_That motorcycle is fast!"_

"_Why do they get everything they want!"_

"_They are lucky!"_

"_Hey Mike! Look at those people they aren't even allowed to drive! They have fucking million dollar cars!"_

The gossip started, and we all smiled. This was going to be a good day.

We all walked to our first class, which was math, and sat in the back together.

Our first classes went by fast and then it was lunch.

"Wow this gossip going around is wild!" said Amanda.

"Who cares if we can drive, and they can't!" laughed Delaney.

"I'm just glad they like my motorcycle." I said.

"You have other cars you know." Said Vincent.

"What happened to your Lamborghini?" asked William.

"The bike is my Lamborghini. With a click of a button it's not a bike anymore!" I said smirking at their shocked faces.

"You never tell us anything." William mumbled.

I smacked him in the back of the head. "I do to!"

"Do not!"

"DO TO!"

"DO NOT!"

My whole table was laughing their heads off, and I noticed the whole student body staring at us.

"DO YOU PEOPLE NOT HAVE LIVES? STOP LOOKING AT US!" screamed Delaney.

"People at this school are retards." Hissed Hunter.

"Hey!" I said faking hurt.

"Oh come on! I didn't mean you!" he said laughing.

"Much better!"

The rest of lunch went on with us mocking each other and laughing.

"Hey Sam." Said a voice behind me.

I turned to see that it was Jane with an unknown vampire next to her.

"Hey Jane. Who's this?" I asked.

"I'm Jem, Quinn's sister." Jem said smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"So, we were wondering if you would like to come shopping with us, Quinn and Alec are coming to hold our bags." Jane asked me.

"Ya sure." I said, wondering why she was being so nice. I mean she's a whole grade ahead of me. I shrugged off the thought quickly.

"Great! I'll drive you there!" she said enthusiastically.

"You don't have to drive me there." I said.

"You can't walk!" Jem exclaimed.

"I'm not walking. You'll see what I'm talking about at the end of school." I said, laughing.

"Okay." They both said hesitantly. "Oh! You can also sleep over afterwards."

"Okay!" I said nodding and smiling.

The bell rang, and they walked away.

"YAY! OUR LITTLE SAMMIE FINALLY GOT HERSLEF SOME FRIENDS!" said Hunter trying to mock me.

I hit him in the back of the head. "Shut up! Are you saying that you guys are not my friends?" I asked, fake hurt in my voice. Of course Hunter fell for it.

"NO! I was just joking!"

"I was just kidding retard!" I said laughing. He knew that I didn't really mean to call him a retard though.

Vincent walked into class with me, and we took our seats.

"Hunter is to gullible for his own good." Vincent said, still chuckling.

I laughed, and then class started.

"Do whatever you want, but do it softly." Said the teacher. He was having a hangover, since his friends got him to drinking for the game last night. Poor him.

"So I hear you're coming shopping with the girls tonight." I said smirking at Quinn.

"NO, I got forced into it against my will. Don't get any ideas." He said to me, while playing with my hair.

"What ideas would I get?" I asked him.

"Just ideas!" he mumbled quickly.

"So Quinn, what got you to move here?"

"It was time for a change in my life, I needed to get away from the city. I needed to have a little _fun_." He said giving me a cocky smile, his bad boy smile.

The rest of class went by fast, with me and Quinn asking and answering each other's questions.

The bell rang, and I was free to leave school.

I grabbed my bag, and started gathering my books.

"See you later Vince." I said, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek, and walking out. I started heading towards the parking lot, and I saw Alec, Quinn, Jane and Jem eyeing my friend's cars. I guess they still didn't know that we owned them.

They saw me, and waved me over.

"Hey Sam! SO, did you see those cars! I mean like WOW! Speaking of cars, how are you going to get to the mall." Jane asked.

"You'll see." I said throwing a quick wink at Alec, and walking towards my motorcycle. My friends were already by their cars, and we all got on or in at the same second. I saw Jane and her family gaping at us.

I rode up to Jane. "Well, this is how I'm getting there. And the cars are mine and my friends. Now you coming or what?" I asked laughing.

They all nodded, and quickly got into their cars.

I rode out of the school parking lot at 230 MPH.

I heard Jane mumble, "And I thought vampires rode fast!"

I snickered at this, and rode off to the mall. When I got there I made sure that I had two parking spots next to me. About a minute later Jane, Alec, Jem, and Quinn, pulled in next to me.

"Wow! You drive fast!" Jane said.

I was really starting to like Jane. She seemed so nice, and sweet. She also had a lot of energy, like she had drank 5 cups of coffee before school.

Jane grabbed my hand, as did Jam, and they dragged me into the mall with the boys right behind us.

We had gone to all of the shops and finally Jane and Jem dragged me into "Victoria's Secret".

"No guys! I don't want to go in there!" I said.

"Come on I know for a fact that my brother likes you." Jem said.

"I don't care! I'm not going to be wearing lingerie around your house!" I said in a low tone.

"Come on!" Jane begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But only if you keep your brothers out of the store!" I gave in.

"YAY! ALEC AND QUINN STAY OUT OF THE STORE!" Jane and Jem yelled to their brothers.

"Fine." They grumbled.

"And just to make you feel better, we will buy some of this stuff too!" Jane squealed. I smiled at them.

After about a half hour of trying stuff on, we each left with a bag of lingerie. The boys had no problem carrying our other bags. I realized that I needed to put my bags somewhere.

I took out my keys, and clicked at button while we were walking out of the mall.

"Hey Sam where's your motorcycle?" Quinn asked me.

I smirked at him. "Right here." I said pointing to a jet black Lamborghini in its place. The boys whistled at the car.

"Jane?"

"Ya Sam?"

"I have to admit to you, I know that all of you are vampires." I said in a low tone.


End file.
